


Smile - Rumbelle Secret Santa 2014

by herstorybooks



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle - Freeform, F/M, Pregnancy, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Secret Santa, belle/mr gold - Freeform, month, mr gold - Freeform, quarterholstein, year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herstorybooks/pseuds/herstorybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after being prompted "Smile" I got this idea that Rumpel took photos of Belle every month, just to capture her smile. A long the way there are a few links to some surprises, just to make it extra special. I would like to state that every fan art was created by me after spending hours working on them. Some aren't as good as I would have liked them to be and some are better than others, but hey! It's the thought that counts. Some of the art work is a recreation of photos of Emilie/Belle and 1 or 2 have been made by me. All painted on my graphics tablet!  Merry Christmas quarterholstein! I hope i did well at being your Santa xoxoxox</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile - Rumbelle Secret Santa 2014

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quarterholstein](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=quarterholstein).



**January**

The warm glowing January sun was slowly rising and peeking through the thin white silk curtains of their bedroom. Belle smiled as she hugged the cosy duvet wrapped around her shoulders. She rolled over onto her side expecting to see her husband sleeping peacefully next to her; instead she saw an empty bed.  
“Rumpel?” she called as she sat up, her chestnut curls falling against her shoulders.  
“Smile,” A flash of light appeared in front of Belle’s eyes. Rumpel sat on the edge of the bed in front of her, holding a Polaroid camera. “Beautiful.” He commented. Belle laughed reaching out for the piece of white plastic in Rumpel’s hand.  
“Let me see.” Rumpel pulled his hand out of her reach shaking his head.  
“Not yet!”  
“Why not?” Belle pouted.  
“It’s a surprise.” Rumpel smirked. Belle shot him a questionable look, what was her husband up to?

**February**

It was a cold February evening when Belle and Rumpel walked through the park arm in arm. There was still a thin blanket of snow resting on the ground and a touch of ice across the lake. Belle was wrapped up in her large black duffel coat. Rumpel was dressed in his usual armour of a suit and tie, large black coat and red scarf. A month had flown by and Belle had completely forgotten about the secret Polaroid Rumpel had taken. She was far too busy organising the library for the opening in a few months. This was one of Belle’s rare days off. She suggested to Rumpel that they take a quiet stroll through Storybrook Park.  
“Isn’t it beautiful?” Belle smiled as she strolled alongside her husband. “I love it when it snows!” Rumpel chuckled at his beaming wife.  
“I know, remember that winter in the Dark Castle?” Belle laughed loudly and gleefully.  
“How could I forget? I through a snowball at you through the window and you got ever so grumpy.”  
“Well I was in the middle of mixing a potion and you were supposed to be hanging the washing out to dry. I should have asked Cinderella to be my maid not you” Rumpel joked. Belle giggled whilst hitting his arm playfully.  
“Well would Cinderella be able to do this for you?” Belle stopped in her tracks pulling Rumpel by his scarf, pulling his face down to hers. She kissed him passionately in a heat of the moment. Other Storybrook residents turned on their heels to run away when they saw the Dark One and his wife making out in the middle of Storybrook Park.  As the couple broke for air Rumpel cleared his throat slightly. “No my dear, I don’t think anyone but you would be able to do that.” Belle smiled as their foreheads touched. 

They continued to walk across path when an idea hit Rumpel’s mind. When he was sure Belle wasn’t looking, he made a quick hand movement. On the path a vibrant red rose appeared just in front of Belle’s feet. Belle stopped and gasped.  
“Rumpel look!” She bent down and picked up the rose. She brought the rose up towards her face and breathed in his scent.  
A flash of light. “Smile.”

(belleandherstorybooks.tumblr.com/rumbelleart1)

  
 **March**  
Belle sat on a stool in Granny’s Diner watching the new leaves take place on the trees. The air was still crisp, but now it had a sense of refreshment. Buds had started to appear on the trees, meaning in a month or two new lives would appear. Belle smiled, she enjoyed March. She checked her watched. 12:45. Rumpel was 15 minutes late; that was odd for him. Belle snapped her head up when she though she saw a flash of light appear in front of her. She looked up to see Rumpel smiling gleefully at her. “Smile.” He teased.  
“Come here, cheeky.” Rumpel swaggered over towards her and kissed her cheek sweetly.  
“Should I order the usual?”  

(belleandherstorybooks.tumblr.com/rumbelleart2)

**April**

It hadn’t been their first argument as husband and wife, and most likely not the last. It was over something so silly, so domestic and so normal. Both of them secretly loved the fact they were arguing over Rumpel’s lack of enthusiasm to Belle’s slightly burnt lasagne. She had spent most of the evening attempting to cook the “simple” recipe, and flipped when it was obvious that Rumpel struggled to stomach the charcoal pasta and tomatoes.  
“You could at least show some enthusiasm! You could at least try to like it!” Belle complained from across the table.  
“I did show enthusiasm, I did try to like it but Belle it is inedible!” He declared from the other end.  
“Do you not appreciate the fact that I spent all afternoon trying to figure out how to use that god damn metal box!”  
“I told you we could just order lasagne from Granny’s.”  
“So my cooking isn’t good enough?”  
“That’s not what I said!” Rumpel sighed and put his hands in his hair. Bell had been so sensitive the past few days; she would over react about everything!  
“You didn’t have to!” Belle leaped up from her chair and began to storm out of the room.  
“Belle, wait!”  
“What!” Belles whirled around expecting an apology; instead she was greeted by a flash of light.  
“Smile.” Belle screamed out a low irritated noise as she stomped out of the room.  
“Enough with the god damn camera!”

(belleandherstorybooks.tumblr.com/rumbelleart3)

**May**

“Sorry? what?”  Rumpel asked sitting on the edge of the bed whilst Belle stepped out of the bathroom.  
“It’s positive.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Pretty sure.” Belle said lifting up 3 pregnancy tests, all positive. Rumpel’s face went blank; there was no expression at all. Belle went down and sat down behind him on the bed. “They all say I’m 8-12 weeks pregnant. What do we do?” Belle asked, terrified for Rumpel’s answer. She had always wanted a family, to be a mother. She hadn’t expected her and Rumpel to get pregnant, but she had always silently hoped. Now she was pregnant she suddenly had a strong yearn for a baby. But Rumpel had already had a family, he had already been married and had a child, risen a child and lost a child; multiple times. Would he really want to do it again? Rumpel remained silent, not looking at her and giving no indication towards his feelings. Belle could feel a tear creeping its way towards the surface of her eye. “Do… Do you want to get rid of it?” she asked shakily.  Rumpel turned around quickly.  
“What? How could you even think that?” He sounded almost hurt.  
“Well…” Belle turned her head to look towards the framed illustration of Bae on Rumpel’s night stand.  
“Belle…” Rumpel grabbed hold of her hands tightly. “What have you always been to me? A second chance. A second chance to love and to be a good man. Now you are giving me a second chance to be a father! It’s wonderful! I will never forget Bae, but I get to bring up another child, with the woman I truly love!”

The tears in Belle’s eyes escaped onto her cheek, but not in sorrow, in joy and relief. He really wanted them to be a family. Belle hid her face in her hands in embarrassment. How could she have been so silly? “Sweetheart,” Rumpel cooed and Belle lifted her head. “Smile.” A flash of light. Belle howled out in laughter!  
“What are these bloody photos for?”  
“I told you, it’s a surprise.”

(belleandherstorybooks.tumblr.com/rumbelleart4)

**June**

Belle stood in front of the library, slightly shocked at how many people had actually turned up to the opening. She had spent months organising and cataloguing books, at today was the day it all paid off.  
“Excuse me everyone!” she called, the loud crowd went silent and looked up at Belle with wide expecting eyes. “Yes, well.  Thank you everyone for coming here today. And I am very happy to announce that Storybrook’s Library is now official open!” The whole crowed cheered and Belle’s face lit up with joy and happiness.

Rumpel watched from a far, full of pride and love for his wife. This is something she had worked so hard for, and now she was getting what she wanted. Seeing the smile on his wife’s face was beautiful and a moment he wanted to capture for ever. Belle looked towards him; a flash of light.  
“Smile.” He whispered.

(belleandherstorybooks.tumblr.com/rumbelleart5)

 

**July**

Belle stood in front of the mirror, studying her slightly swollen belly and sighed.  
“What’s wrong?” Rumpel asked from the bed.  
“I don’t know…” Belle shrugged pulling her navy blue T-shirt back over her belle and pulling her silk white pyjama trousers up. “I just think the bump is starting to show.” She said climbing into bed with a sorrowful look.  
“And that’s a bad thing?”  
“No of course not! It’s just…” Belle sighed and slumped down into the duvet. “Okay, A-we won’t be able to hide it for much longer so why don’t we tell everyone? B – I’m getting fat.” Rumpel chuckled slouching underneath the covers with Belle.  
“Okay, A – the second we tell someone it won’t just be our news anymore, so let’s just keep it between us a little longer. B – You will always look beautiful in my eyes.” Belle smiled, leaning up to kiss he husband.  
“Will you still find me … desirable?” she asked cheekily.  
“How could I not?”  
“Okay then…” Belle said lying down onto her back and pulling the covers off her body. “Prove it.” Rumpel gained a shark grin across his lips as his eyes went wide.

Before Belle knew it her top had been removed along with her bottoms. They sat up, kissing passionately whilst Belle tugged away his pyjama shirt. Rumpel slid his hands across her breasts, teasing the nipples with his thumb. He could feel Belle smiling whilst they kissed and slid his mouth away from hers and towards the other breast. Belle lulled her head back and moaned gleefully whilst running her hands through his hair.

Rumpel pushed Belle down back onto her back, slowly lifting her legs and licking the folds hidden underneath. Bell bit her lip whilst dropping her legs to the side and spreading them. She moaned with pleasure whilst Rumpel rubbed and licked her tenderly. She felt her heart racing and the heat inside her building. She sprang up and flipped Rumpel over so she was on top. With a seductive cat eye she pulled down his trousers to release his throbbing erection. She grinned at him cheekily as she ran her tongue over his tip and pumped his shaft. She began to suck and pump and the same time, causing Rumpel to whisper the words  
“Oh god Belle.” She giggled and kept sucking whilst he ran his fingers through her hair.

Rumpel lifted her head up towards his and kissed her neck tenderly.  
“Rumpel, I can’t wait.” She breathed, and her husband eagerly responded. Belle aligned her entrance with him and sank in deeply, both of them moaning. Belle began to thrust up and down to her hearts contempt. Both her and Rumpel panting and moaning until eventually Belle’s walls tightened up ad they both reached their limits.

Belle collapsed back onto the bed, panting heavily.  
“Did that prove it?” Rumpel asked.  
“Oh yes.” They lay their panting for a while before the cold hair began to hit them. Belle stood up to grab their bed clothes, and whilst she back was turned…  
“Smile.” A flash of light.

(belleandherstorybooks.tumblr.com/rumbelleart6)

**August**

“2 burgers, extra pickles, extra fries and raspberry chocolate cake. Jesus Belle, please tell me you’re sharing that food with Gold?” Belle laughed. The cravings had become much stronger in the past few weeks. She was almost 5 months pregnant and her baby bump was defiantly showing! She had to wear oversized jumpers and dresses to cover up her swollen belly. And during summer/spring time, it was not exactly comfortable. Belle was ding to announce she was pregnant. It was wonderful news she wanted to share! However Rumpel wanted to keep the news simply between them for now. Surely one person wouldn’t hurt tough. She leaned over the counter towards Ruby.  
“Hey Ruby, can you keep a secret?” she whispered.  
“Sure!” Ruby said, leaning in towards Belle. Bell quickly turned to check Rumpel wasn’t listening from their table. Belle leaned towards Ruby and whispered.  
“I’m pregnant.”    
“WHAT!” Ruby squeaked, catching the attention of everyone in the diner. She smiled politely in embarrassment and turned back to Belle. “How long?”  
“it’s been 5 months, almost 6.” Belle smiled  
“Oh my gosh! How have hid that for so long? I’m so happy for you!” Ruby leaped over the counter and squeezed Belle tightly.  
“Calm down Ruby! I’m not supposed to tell anyone!”  
“Oh!” Ruby giggled retrieving away from Belle. “Got ya! You know, I did think you were putting on a few pounds but I didn’t want to say anything. Go sit down and I’ll bring your food… _mum_.”

Belle chuckled and returned to her seat opposite Rumpel,  
“What was all that about?” Rumpel asked.  
“Oh, nothing.”  
“Here you go!” Ruby placed the hamburger in front of Belle. This made her face light up with joy. Rumpel loved seeing the little things make Belle smile so brightly. A flash of light.  
“Smile.”

**September**

Rumpel stood behind the counter in his shop, getting ready to pack up for the day. He was looking through his archive of objects when the bell to his sop rang. In walked her beautiful wife, carrying their child. She had done the impossible and made him even happier than he was before, and had become even more radiant than ever before.  
“Hey.” Belle smiled. Oh that smile! So bright and wonderful!  
“Hey, you’re early.”  
“Yeah, I got bored of waiting.” She said as she walked towards him shrugging off her coat. “I thought I could keep my handsome husband company for a while” She kissed his cheek sweetly. Rumpel smiled, until he saw what his wife was wearing.  
“Belle that doesn’t exactly hide the bump.” Belle looked down at her blue dress hugging her baby bump. She sighed.  
“Rumpel, do you have any idea how hard it is to hide a pregnancy bump when you’re 6, almost 7, month pregnant? Do you know how uncomfortable it is? It’s impossible and I refuse to wear baggy coats anymore! I don’t want to hide it! I’m proud we’re having a baby! I want to tell everyone!” Rumpel smiled at his wife and stroked her cheek. She really wanted to tell the world.  
“Okay. If it means that much to you then okay, we’ll tell people.”

That evening Ruby went around town telling everyone to dress up for a special dinner at Granny’s. Everyone was confused and both Rumpel and Belle were nervous. Most of the town liked Belle, and most of the town had begun to see that Rumpel was changing, but Storybrook’s reactions were often unpredictable.

Most of the town was gathered in Granny’s diner, and Belle and Rumpel sat happily in the corner. Whilst everyone was involved in their own conversation, Ruby stood up to grab everyone’s attention.  
“Hey everyone! So I know you must be wondering why we gathered you all here tonight. Well, I… or someone else has a rather big announcement. Belle, Mr Gold?” Everyone’s heads turned as Belle stood up in her spot nervously.  
“Yes err… well we…” Belle looked down to Rumpel with a large smile on her face. “We have some pretty big news. I am…” Bell began to take off her coat revealing her well-formed baby bump. “ Almost 7 months pregnant.”  There was a brief silence that made Belle’s heart stop, however it was shortly followed by a crowed of happy faces and cheers. Belle squeezed onto Rumpel’s hand, so happy to see everyone’s reaction.

An hour had past and everyone was gathered around Belle, asking her how she was and congratulating her. Rumpel simply sat from a far, admiring his wife. He personally didn’t care what the people of Storybrook thought, he was just happy Belle was happy.  
“So…” Rumpel turned his head as Prince Charming sat down beside him. “How does it feel?” Rumpel smiled.  
“Wonderful.”  
“Congratulations.” Charming said rather graciously. The two shook hands; both amused how Rumpelstiltskin and Prince Charming were exchanging pleasantries. “Belle looks wonderful.”  
“Yeah, she does.” A flash of light. “Smile.”

(belleandherstorybooks.tumblr.com/rumbelleart7)

**October**

“Belle! We’re going to be late!” Belle was still in the bathroom getting ready. Her and Rumpel had been invited to the Charming’s Halloween party, requested my Henry of course. The invitation said costume optional and considering Belle was almost ready to pop in a month or so, she found it rather difficult to find a costume. Rumpel insisted there was no way he was going to dress up for a silly occasion, but Belle was not going to let that stop her having fun.  
“Okay! Okay I’m coming!” Belle waddled out of the bathroom wearing a white T-shirt with a large  adorable Pumpkin painted onto her baby bump. Rumpel laughed out loud when he saw her.  
“Oh sweetheart!”  
“What do you think?” Belle asked making her best attempt at a twirl.  
“You look adorable! Go stand by the wall and I’ll take a picture” Belle again hobbled over to the wall and pulled a large cheesy grin. A Flash of light. “Smile!”

**November**

Rumpel and Belle were walking through the street with their arms linked. They were on their way to Granny’s diner for their usual Friday hamburger. Belle waddled alongside Rumpel with a rather fed up look across her face.  
“Surely you can remember!”  
“I’m sorry but I can’t. We were both in rather a hurry to leave Whale, that neither one of us was listening to him.”  
“But our baby’s due date! How could we not have heard our baby’s due date?”  
“Well by the size of this little beach ball…” Rumpel stroked Belle stomach lovingly “I think it’s safe to say any day now.” Belle smiled. She loved it when he rubbed her belly, it always made the baby kick and Belle loved that. It was reassuring to feel the movement of something growing inside her. It reminded her, her baby was progressing nicely.

They came to the entrance of Granny’s when Belle suddenly stopped. “Belle? What’s wrong.”  
“I…I… OH MY GOD!” Belle grabbed onto her belly and bent forward to look down. “My water broke!”  Belle let out a loud cry of pain and grabbed hold of Rumpel’s arm, her nails digging into his skin. Granny, Ruby and Archie rushed out to find the source of the commission, along with the rest of the customers in the diner.  
“What’s going on?” Ruby asked rushing to Belle’s side.  
“Her water broke!” Rumpel yelled. “We need to get her to a hospital now!”

The ride to the hospital seemed like eternity. Rumpel held onto Belle’s hand whilst she sweated and screamed through her pain. By the time they got to the hospital it was nearly too late. Belle screamed and yelled until eventually the pain stopped, and instead was replaced with a beautiful brown eyed baby girl.

“Belle!”  
“Shh! She’s sleeping.” Belle whispered. Rumpel walked into their bedroom to see the most beautiful sight. Belle sat on their bed, holding their new baby daughter, Rose, whilst she slept. He took a moment to take in this beautiful sight. A flash of light.  
“Smile.” He whispered.

(belleandherstorybooks.tumblr.com/rumbelleart8)

**December**

Christmas at the Charming’s with the Evil Queen, the Saviour and The Dark one, her husband. This was not how she thought she was going to spend Christmas. Belle sat on the Charming’s sofa with her husband’s arm around her and her beautiful baby Rose sitting and giggling on her lap. She watched as Henry opened the 100 comic books her and Rumpel had wrapped for him for Christmas. They both smiled with the joyful and grateful expression he had on his face when h thanked them and hugged them both.  Henry then reached underneath the tree to retrieve what looked like a large wrapped book.  
“Belle this one is for you!”  
“For me?” Belle asked as she took the gift of Henry. “From who?”  
“From me.”  Rumpel said as he took Baby Rose from her lap and placed her on his. Belle ripped away the wrapping paper in excitement to reveal a beautiful dark red leather book. She slowly opened the book to find 11 beautifully presented Polaroid photographs of her, and even one of her and Baby Rose.  
“Oh Rumpel! I don’t know what to say! It’s beautiful! Thank you!” She held his cheek with her hand and kissed his lips softly yet passionately.  
“Merry Christmas, beautiful.”  
“Merry Christmas, Rumpel.” Rose then suddenly began to cry for her parents.  
“Hey you!” Rumpel said. “It’s Christmas. Smile.”

**END**

 


End file.
